Hitherto, diethylaminotrimethylsilane has been manufactured using a known method in which trimethylchlorosilane is allowed to react with diethylamine in the presence of a basic substance such as an amine, as shown by the following reaction scheme (1): ##STR2##
According to this method, hydrochloric acid yielded as a by-product is neutralized and removed in the form of a salt, such as an amine hydrochloride, with the aid of the basic substance (an amine) present in the reaction system. However, the disposal of the foregoing amine hydrochloride in an industrial scale was not easy.
Also, it was difficult to remove such a salt as an amine hydrochloride contained as impurity in the intended product of diethylaminotrimethylsilane, so that the manufactured diethylam inotrimethylsilane was contaminated with quite a bit of chlorine ion. As a result, the above-described method had a serious defect that it was impossible to use the product for electronics materials which have achieved remarkable advancement in recent years.
Therefore, it was desired to find some substitute for the above-described method, which enabled the production of highly pure diethylaminotrimethylsilane.
As a result of our intensive studies for solving the foregoing problem, it has now been found that a diethylaminotrimethylsilane can be manufactured without contaminated by any trace of chlorine ion by the reaction of diethylamine with an N,O-bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide and, what is more, the by-products yielded in said reaction can be reused, thus achieving this invention.